


Encounters of the Unfortunate Kind

by gtanddragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fearplay, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Original Character-centric, Rated T for language, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Commission for @oxygenandduchess on Tumblr; fearplay involving their two OCs, Lennix and Avery.AKA Avery has the unfortunate luck to run into a giant, hungry naga. (Vore implied but not enacted)





	Encounters of the Unfortunate Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original post, feat. artwork of these two:  
https://gtanddragons.tumblr.com/post/187144422409/recently-finished-a-commission-for

Avery huffs as his foot clears yet another gnarled branch on the ground-- it feels like the millionth one today. He lets out another sigh as he continues marching up the trail, half-heartedly raising a hand in order to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight radiating all throughout the valley.

Another few minutes pass as he grumpily moves forward along the trail, his only motivation to continue stemming from the fact that his tent could only be another ten-or-so minutes away. Then he could finally have some relief from this damned heat. Cheered up by the thought, Avery pauses and yanks a water bottle from the pack on his back. Though it’s definitely a lot warmer than he’d like, he contentedly gulps down the rest of the bottle’s contents-- he didn’t have to stay out here for too much longer, after all.

As he idly surveys his surroundings, Avery blinks and frowns. For the past couple of miles, the birds that had been so noisy around his campsite had all seemed to have quieted down-- maybe the heat was getting to them, too, perhaps. 

Avery shakes his head, letting out a breathless exhale as he finishes the water bottle off and puts it back into his bag. Ah, well. He couldn’t blame them-- plus, they’d woken him up at an ungodly time this morning, so he didn’t feel the loss of their chirping  _ too  _ keenly.

Filled with a little more strength, Avery continues his forward march with a renewed pep in his step. 

  
  


_ Shff… _

_ Shff…  _

He blinks, frowning at the sudden, odd noise amongst the considerable silence of the valley. 

An animal, maybe…? The noise had gone so fast, he couldn’t be sure. But the entire trail was barren and dusty, not exactly ideal for some bobcat or something to sneak up on him. Sure, the trees certainly grew closer together off the trail, but… they were still pretty far away. Either way… probably just the wind or something.

Avery keeps on walking, determined to get back to his tent in good time, when he hears the weird sound again-- a shuffling of some kind.

It was definitely  _ louder _ this time.

Closer.

Avery frowns, noting a rustling in the trees off the trail, despite no wind blowing. 

_ The hell…? _

And that’s when he finally sees it.

A head-- a human head-- peering over the treetops and looking down at him.

A…  _ massive _ … head…

The giant creature perks up as soon as he notices the human’s body stiffening up, fear-scent suddenly clouding the air between them. He grins, his mouth full of sharp teeth, as he savors the scent, the delicious confusion and building terror on the human’s face…  _ perfect. _

And then, as he slides through the trees, his serpentine lower body coming into view, the spell is broken. No longer a deer in the headlights, Avery lets out an incomprehensible squeak before breaking into a dead-on  _ sprint _ up the trail.

He can feel the creature’s movements through the ground, can hear the unnatural shuffling of  _ scales _ on the ground, can sense the creature’s deadly presence looming over him.

The beast isn’t moving quickly, and somehow, Avery doubts that it’s due to its size. From what he’d seen, it looked human, intelligent.

_ And very snake-y below the waist… _

The creature wasn’t at a disadvantage here, no.

It was  _ toying _ with him, wearing him down.

Regardless, Avery keeps running as fast as he can. He can taste blood on his tongue and a rasp coming from his lungs, but he can’t stop-- he can’t face the alternative of being caught by a giant monster that almost  _ certainly  _ wanted him for lunch.

Avery rounds the bend in the trail, skirting past a few trees before he reaches the familiar clearing where he’d set up camp. He nearly trips over the smoldering remains of a campfire before diving into his tent and yanking a blanket from the makeshift bed he’d set up. Whether it be from sheer, animal instinct, or an actual attempt to hide despite the futility of it all, Avery shoves himself under the blanket and shudders. His breathing is so heavy that he’s almost certain the beast can hear it… not to mention his heart, which he’s pretty sure would have launched out of his chest and ran far away a while ago if it weren’t connected to him.

The shuffling is getting closer, and all Avery can pray for is that the creature hadn’t seen where he’d hidden. Maybe it would pass on by, or…

Or…

_ This had been a very stupid idea. _

Avery tries-- and fails-- to stifle a terrified whimper as the shuffling grows louder until it’s right outside his tent. Any sunlight peering through the tent’s material before had suddenly vanished, a shadow swallowing up the entire clearing.

A minute-- an eternity-- passes without event, but the shadow doesn’t leave.

Just when Avery is maybe, just  _ maybe _ hoping that the beast will lose interest… the tent shifts around him.

There’s a swift  _ woosh _ of air and the tent is gone, like it had never been. Avery clutches his blanket tighter over his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He’d never been the religious type, but now seemed a  _ very _ apt time to pick a god and pray.

A futile notion, really, since that was about when the creature decided to grab him, blanket and all, in a tight hold.

Avery screams as, from his limited view, a  _ massive _ claw swoops into his line of vision before the pressure is  _ everywhere. _ He’s being lifted up, his arm is free but it’s dangling and the rest of him can’t move, oh god,  _ damn it he doesn’t want to die--! _

A booming chuckle causes him to freeze up, despite the hammering in his chest.

“Did you  _ really _ think that was going to work?” a voice hisses.

Avery can’t respond.

He can’t breathe.

_ The thing could talk. It TALKED.  _

He can hear the sneer in its voice as it continues. “Ahhhh well. At least you wrapped yourself up for me… how  _ considerate _ . I haven’t had such a polite snack in aaaages…~”

Avery tenses up, his eyes wild with fear.

_ No. No. No, no, no, NO--! I’m not a…! _

He starts kicking and writhing, even shouting for help-- it’s a blur, but the creature has the nerve to  _ laugh _ oh god he doesn’t want to die--

The creature hums to itself, readjusting its grip on Avery’s body. It seems delighted at the sight of the little human squirming in its claws, even  _ amused _ as the human’s head frantically pops free of the blanket he’s bundled up in.

“You’re lucky I’m not too hungry right now,” the creature coos, smirking as it runs a claw from its other hand along Avery’s cheek. “I’lllll just have to keep you over for dinner… if that’s alright with you, of cooourse.~”

Avery whimpers, causing the creature to chuckle darkly.

“Oh, how lovely. I  _ knew _ you’d say yes…”

He smirks, cupping his prize in both hands before tugging on the blanket and carelessly tossing it to the ground.

“You won’t be needing that, either, little  _ snack _ . I’m suuure you’ll be plenty warm later…”

Avery cries out as his one source of ‘protection’ is pulled away, leaving him even more exposed in the beast’s hands. The offending, taloned fingers come curling towards him once more, causing him to shriek and attempt to jump… but, of course, the creature is too fast for that. The fingers curl tightly over Avery’s form, stifling any attempt at fleeing… or any other movements, aside from the bare minimum of breathing.

“Please…!” Avery chokes out feebly, clawing one hand uselessly at the monster’s palm. “Please, let me go--! I don’t wanna--!”

“Ohhh hush, you,” the creature coos, already slithering back the way it had come. “Juuuust think… you’ll have the delight of being  _ my  _ guest of honor. And then, my snack, no less. Aaaallll mine.~”

Avery continues to cry out and struggle, but as the minutes drag on, his voice eventually goes silent.

After all… he couldn’t fight this monster.

Not yet. Not like this.

If he had to be resigned to the fate of being some stupid creature’s dinner… fuck it, Avery was  _ not _ going down without a fight.


End file.
